Erasing Time
by NeverWillGrowUp
Summary: Hermione comes back from the future because she knows that in the final battle, Harry dies.  Her mione comes back from the future to do anything in her nature to possibly change that.  Please R&R.  H/Hr, slight Hr/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my 2****nd**** story! My first one is called Battle Cries, and it would be wonderful if you could read that too. It's also a H/Hr paring!**

**This story may seem boring at the beginning, but trust me, it WILL get better soon! Please R&R, ALL REVEIWS MAKE ME HAPPY! Enjoy!**

**Erasing Time**

**Chapter 1**

** Hermione's POV**

It's been 4 years.

4 flippin' years.

4 years since the final battle where Harry lost and Voldemort had won.

In those 4 years, ¾ of the muggle population went down, as well as half the Wizarding population.

Just thinking about this, about Harry, made me shed silent tears. I was alone in a safe house I created myself because the Order had fallen. I was 1 of the 3 muggle-borns left alive right now.

Voldemort had taken over the Ministry of Magic and The Daily Prophet. Even The Quibbler went silent, and that was saying something.

I didn't know if the Weasley's were dead or alive because all the communications were intercepted by the Death Eaters. My parents died in a plane crash on their way back from Canada.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was never repaired under Voldermort's orders, and anyone who tried to repair it (there were some) would be severely punished.

In other words, life was a living hell, and I had to go through it all alone.

**..ooOoo..**

My safe house was in a deserted city (yeah right, like I'd tell _you_) with protecting charms around it to keep it hidden-for now.

I haven't really changed what-so-ever. I was the same height (5"6'), my hair was still wild and untamable, and I was still the bookwork everyone knew me as.

I finished my cup of coffee and picked up a book that I've read at least 5 times already. This was pretty much my daily schedule:

**9:00 am** Wake up and brew a cup of coffee or tea

**9:30 am** Make breakfast

**10:15 am** Wash dishes

**10:30 am** Read a book

**12:00 pm** Have a snack

**12:15 pm** Clean the house

**2:30 pm** Read another book

**4:30 pm** Cry about the battle and who lost their lives and loved ones

**5:30 pm** Make dinner

**6:00 pm** Have dinner

**6:30 pm** Clean up and wash dishes

**7:00 pm** Read another book

**9:00 pm** Cry again

**10:00 pm** Go to sleep

I regretted a lot of things that I could've done, but didn't. For example: I ran past a few battles between my friends, but I ignored them and ran to find Harry instead of helping. Half those battles my friends died in. I could've helped Malfoy to change sides, but I was too scared.

But the one that scarred me the most was that I didn't tell Harry that I loved him.

**..ooOoo..**

As I was doing my daily routine (reading my second book of the day), I heard a low humming coming from my bedroom. I was scared that it could've been a Snatcher or a Death Eater, so I whipped out my wand as it felt foreign in my hand because I hadn't used it for a long while.

The humming started to grow louder and louder until it sounded like a fire alarm. I looked in my room, and something was glowing brightly under my bed, lighting up my entire room gold. I cautiously made my way over and crouched under my bed to see where the light was coming from. It was to bright to look at directly at it, so I turned my head away and reached my hand out and felt around for the object. I was about to give up and stick my head in there, when something touched my hand and it was so hot that I had to retract my arm a bit.

I took a deep breath, and then closed my hand around the burning object and brought it out. The humming died down, as well as the light and heat. My eyes adjusted to the new lighting of the object, and noticed it was my old Time Turner.

Of course! Why didn't I think of this before? _Maybe because the idea's _stupid_! _My wise side tried to reason with me. _Your past self will still be there! _ But I didn't care. I could change this disaster.

I prepared myself for time travel, took a deep breath and prayed I remembered how to do this properly. I turned the Time Turner enough times that would take me back 1 month before the final battle. And then I disappeared and my safe house echoed with a loud _WHOOSH!_, and then became as quiet as it has always been.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people! My second chapter for Erasing Time is right below where you're reading. Please be sure to check out my other story Battle Cries, also a H/Hr pairing. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione's POV**

Time swirled around me as the 4 years came closer. Soon, everything slowed down and stopped at the right time line.

My head throbbed from the travel. I really needed to practice more often. That was when I started to look around more.

The place had changed completely. I was standing in a large patch of green grass, and wild flowers bloomed everywhere. I was nearly ran over by 3 children running around playing tag and laughing. The place was pretty, no, that's an understatement. It was beautiful. Brick and stone houses stood tall and proud with gardens and decorations everywhere. This is one of those towns that everyone is family.

But I had no time for sightseeing. I brought myself back 4 years and 1 month in the past for a mission. A mission that I had to somehow get from Australia to England. Yes, I realize I just told you where my safe house was, but if my plan works, I wouldn't need a safe house, no one would.

I jogged towards the woods, trying not to look suspicious; and just to make sure, I checked if anyone was following me before I ran deep into the woods.

When I was out of sight and earshot, I took out my wand and hoped that I remembered how to disapparate, or any magic at all.

I started repeating the 3 words of disapparation. _Determination, Destination, Deliberation. If I don't get this right, I'm _so _screwed._

I closed my eyes and felt myself start to move, and I could see Hogwarts coming closer, then suddenly, horrible pain shot through my left shoulder. I fell to the ground, unable to hold back my screams. I withered in pain across the forest floor. I started to loose consciousness, the pain was so horrible.

As my eyes started to blur, I saw someone coming towards me and lifting me gently off the ground.

**..ooOoo..**

"What on earth was she thinking? Did she try to kill herself, or was she attacked by something?"

"I don't know son, but could you quietly brew a healing potion before she wakes up, because it's a likely chance that she's a muggle."

I could detect that the first voice was a boy around 18, and the second voice was a women in her mid-forties. I heard footsteps leave the room.

I mentally gasped that these people were obviously Wizards or Squibs. I needed to wake up. I begged my eyelids to open up and allow me to see the environment around me.

Finally, they did, and my eyes adjusted to the bright light bulb hanging off the roof over me. I was in a smallish room, and I was lying on a single bed. I tried to sit up, but my left arm wouldn't move. I suspected that the women saw me because she ran over to me.

"Please, you have to lie down! You're in no condition to be freely walking around!" She tried to persuade me to lie back down, so I slowly did so. Not because she asked me to, but because my left arm was killing me. I looked at my shoulder and saw it covered in bandages with lots of blood soaking through.

"Who are you?" I choked out.

"I'm Melanie, and this is my son Kyle." She said, pointing to the boy about my 17, 18ish walking in, hiding something behind his back once he realized I was awake. He had short brown hair with piercing blue eyes. He had nicely tanned skin and was about 5"11'. In other words, he was quite handsome. "The question is, who are you?"

I didn't know if I could trust these people, so I came up with a half lie, half truth.

"I'm Penelope Clearwater." That was obviously the lie. "Don't try to hide it, I know you're Wizards. I'm one too." And that was the truth.

Melanie let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin; I didn't know how much longer I could act like that!" There was an awkward silence, and then she said "You must be hungry, would you like something?"

"Um, no thank you." I had to remember what I had come back in time for. "You people are really nice, but I really must be going-"

"You are in no condition to go anywhere! You lie back down; I need to fix your arm!"

I wouldn't have let her, but the pain in my arm was increasing. So I lied back down, and let her work on my arm. I'm not sure why I trusted her so much to fix my arm, she could've been breaking it or she could've been a Death Eater for all I knew.

"I'm going to get some herbs for the potion. Kyle, stay here and look after her please." With a curt nod, she left the room.

There was an awkward silence as Kyle intently stared at me and I squirmed under the stare.

"Will you stop staring at me?" I snapped. Then I realized how harsh it sounded. "I'm sorry, I-"

"I know who you are." He said flatly.

I looked at him quizzically. "I'm sorry?"

"I know who you are." He repeated. "You're not Penelope Clearwater, you're Hermione Granger."

I didn't want to give up so easily just incase he thought he was wrong. So I said, "Amuse me and tell me why you think I'm Hermione Granger."

Kyle chuckled. "Well, you sure are as beautiful as her." I tried to hide my blush, but I was unsuccessful. I just hoped Kyle didn't see it. "Why are you blushing if you're not Hermione Granger?" I didn't know how to respond, so I remained silent. "You just proved my point. My question is why aren't you with Harry Potter and pretending to be someone else?"

I didn't know what to say. Was I supposed to tell him and risk messing with Space-Time continuum? I guess?

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to swear over Merlin's decomposed body that you won't tell _anyone_. That means everyone. Not your mother, not your dog, not even a fly that's flying around you. Do you promise?"

He nodded.

"Okay, so where do I start?"


End file.
